


Strange Magic

by NinaNyara



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance, Sex, Smut, english is not my first language, guntatious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaNyara/pseuds/NinaNyara
Summary: Gunmar's mind is full of thoughts of war and destruction.Except when it comes to your son and a certain troll.Dictatious fell in love with the warrior troll many years ago.Now trapped in the dark land the two try to admit their feelings without actually admitting them.It happens more or less at the beginning of the series.BULAR DOES NOT DIE.DICTATIOUS IS NOT BLINDInspired by some tumblr post (I dont know how to share it).





	1. Reading

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.  
> Any errors please let me know  
> The salary of a fanfic writer are comments. Do not let me go hungry!  
> Leave a Reply  
>   : D

       Dictatious reverently respectfully Gunmar the black as he entered the room where the leader had made his nest.  
       - My lord. - Dictatious said as he bowed. Gunmar watched him and noticed the book he was carrying.  
       - More news from the outside world?  
       - Yes, sir. The goblins delivered him today by fetch. It seems that the technology has changed a lot in the last 5 years which facilitates some things for us, but also makes several difficult. We also have this month's progress report on the construction of the killerhead bridge.  
       - Very well. Read them for me. - Gunmar could read, as the reports were written in trollish, he really liked to hear Dictatious's voice. Also, he loved to feel the counselor in his lap.  
       Dictatious waited for his Lord's invitation and sat down on the lap of the troll leader, the two of them adjusted until they were comfortable. Dictatious could not stop the blood from rising his cheeks, but he knew better than to harbor false hopes, the troll would never be interested in someone like him.  
       Moreover, this behavior probably came from the Gumm-Gumms who were much more open to physical contact than the trollmarket trolls. For those who grew accustomed to almost never touching someone, the frequency at which the gum-gums embraced, slept together among other things still surprised him even after all these years living with them.  
       Dictatious cleared his throat and began to read, Gunmar closed his eyes and focused only on the scent and feel of the counselor on his lap. He smelled so good, and his body fits perfectly into his. At first, as at all times, the smaller troll had smelled discomfort and after beginning to read he became distracted and relaxed.  
       Gunmar wondered if Dictatious did not feel well with him nearby. The Gumm-Gumms leader had admitted to himself the love for the troll before they were stuck in the dark lands. But he never dared to speak, the last time he declared his feelings he had his beloved son, whom he loved more than anyone, however, he discovered that the troll he had fallen in love with pretended the romance to gain status in the army. After discovering this betrayal he dismissed her from the army, but only killed her when he discovered the troll trying to kill his little whelp.  
       Dictatious had been on his side for many years, from before even his son. Gunmar only repaired the troll after the incident with his son and his former partner. Dictatious stayed by his side every minute and helped him care for his whelp after that. Even Dictatious being a prisoner at the time.  
       Gunmar continued to ramble over his company until he fell asleep, was tired since he rarely slept because of the storm of thoughts in his mind. Dictatious felt her lord's arm curl around her waist and stopped breathing for a moment. Then he noticed that the larger troll had fallen asleep.  
       Dictatious did not know what to do. He did not want to wake him. He barely slept. He would stay there, even if it would prolong for many hours. Decided he finished reading the reports, only mentally this time, and summed them up. Then he spent a few minutes watching the emptiness and remembering how he ended up in this situation and how he fell in love with the warrior.  
       He had always feared Gunmar to find out what he really happening: being born of a heart stone corrupt he was born in war and for war. In his mind there were always screams and voices telling him to destroy or kill. ALWAYS. He could barely get the peace of mind to sleep a few times in the month.  
       Dictatious had thought that Gunmar allowed himself to be controlled by these voices, but as he discovered when the Lord's former partner tried to kill Burlar, Gunmar was trying hard to control the voices in his mind. And that required a lot of him. Dictatious was a prisoner at the time the puppy was almost killed, but after seeing the father's love for the little troll he decided to help him and then he fell more and more in love with the troll.  
       After a few more minutes of wandering he fell asleep with his head slightly resting on the arm of the great troll and holding the book loosely with one of his lower hands. He felt comfortable and protected. After half an hour the breath of the two are synchronized and the two slept deeply.


	2. Smelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will do 5 chapters.

     Gunmar awoke to the noise of the Gumm-Gumms fighting in the hallways. He would join the fight, it was always a good exercise, but his company was way more attractive. Dictatious was sleeping with his head resting on Gunmar's left arm, his mouth slightly open and snoring softly. He was completely adorable.  
     The sound of the fight increased. Sighing Gunmar settled for the idea of having to get out of there and stop being a nest. He took the advisor on his lap on bride's style and put him in the nest. He covered it with several comforters, and when he thought he was comfortable, he left the room to keep his army from becoming smaller.  
     Gunmar roared as soon as he saw the two Gumm-Gumms attacking each other, he attacked the troll nearest him with the horns sending him away and causing him to pass out. The other ran scared, quickly the circle of observers was undone.  
     Gunmar slammed his feet on the floor and roared loudly so everyone in the 'castle' could hear, it was a warning that the order should be maintained. Only after he had roared that he realized that his counselor had probably been woken up. He would take advantage of the mistake and take something for him to eat.  
     Gunmar took one of the big worms as his hunting and killed it quite easily. He left some of the meat for the Gumm-Gumms and goblins to eat and took the other part, the better, for him and Dictatious.  
     Dictatious woke up startled. Rubbing his six eyes he tried to locate. He was in Gunmar's nest and he was very comfortable. And her lord was not in the room. He looked in every direction as if the leader was expected to emerge. Making sure the troll would not come up suddenly, he turned and buried himself in the skins, smelling the bigger troll.  
          By Gods, he loved that troll!  
     Dictatious curled up even more in the skins and shrunk his knees so that his head was buried in completely capped skins, his trunk, arms and legs wrapped in various skins and his butt in the air.

    He allowed himself to imagine Gunmar entering the room at that moment and running his hand over his ass, stroking his gronk-nuks, biting his neck. Then he would hold him still and fill him until he could not take it anymore and maybe even beyond. After they had finished they would sleep together and he would be hugged for the entire rest time.  
     Gunmar entered (really this time, out of the imagination of the little troll) silently in the room and froze watching the scene. That ass in the air was extremely attractive and he felt his blood going down. He wanted to claim it at that moment, but he would never touch the other troll in that way without permission.  
     Gunmar thought briefly about what to do next. He wanted to enjoy the scene, but they also had to eat. Deciding he hit the door hard. Dictatious raised his head startled by the noise and tried to leave the nest and revere the lord, but because of the way he was curled all he could do was fall and roll down to Gunmar's feet.  
     The Counselor's face could not get darker. He was completely curled and helpless at the Lord's feet. Gunmar just smiled slightly and left the meat in a corner before going to help the smaller troll. After he had unrolled the two, without commenting on the incident, ate.  
     The advisor said goodbye explaining that he had to respond the report to the changelings who were outside and would ask for more frequent updates now that the bridge was getting closer and closer to being completed.  
     - Dictatious. - Gunmar called shortly before the counselor left the room.  
     - Yes, my Sir. - Dictatious replied by stopping walking and turning to look at the lord.  
     - You have to train. In three hours. In my personal arena. I'll train you.  
     - Of course, my lord. - he answered uncertainly, and after a few seconds, he added - I wonder why all of a sudden?  
     - We'll be free soon, and we'll go to war as soon as possible - You should be able to defend yourself and fight.  
     - I understand. In three hours I'll be there. - Dictatious said and left.  
     Gunmar watched the little troll's butt sway as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon I will post a short story with the two making sex ( not connected with this one)  
> Maybe I will write something like this in here too.  
> https://app.grammarly.com (this website is a livesaver, I use ir to correct my english)


	3. Oscula

  Three hours later the two stood in the battle arena, there it was as always empty. That arena was exclusive to Gunmar's training, eventually, he brought one or another warrior but in general, only he trained.  
  Gunmar positioned Dictatious in front of him a few feet away. Dictatious stared at the leader with bulging eyes, he had no idea what to do. Gunmar realizing that the counselor was completely lost, sighed and spoke to him:  
  - I'm not going to attack you, but I want you to hit me once.  
  Dictatious blinked with each of his six eyes separately, swallowed, and looked at the lord and at his hands.  
  - A hit? - He repeated.  
  - A hit. - Gunmar confirmed. - And I will not attack you, but I will dodge you.  
  Dictatious transferred the weight from one foot to the other still completely lost, he had never really hit anyone. Gunmar watched the counselor trying to figure out what to do with his four arms, he was getting anguished. Maybe if he attacks it would be better, but he wanted to wake up the warrior on the counselor.  
  Smiling inwardly he had an idea.  
  - Dictatious - the counselor stopped looking at his hands and looked at the leader - if you can not reach me I will burn one of your books.  
  Actually, he would never do it but the counselor needed an incentive. Dictatious stamped his foot indignant on the floor and attacked him. He tried in fact since Gunmar was obviously much faster. They spent a good time in that cycle: Dictatious was attacking and Gunmar was never going to let the intellectual touch him. The smaller troll then stumbled and fell with his face on the ground.  
  Dictatious had already lost hope, he would lose one of his precious books!  
  - Are you alright? - He heard the leader ask. And then an idea popped into his head.  
  He stood completely still. Gunmar worried that the other had hit his head too hard and approached the counselor. Bending down he placed his hand to turn Dictatious when he felt a punch in the leg that he was using to support and surprised looked at the counselor.  
  Dictatious was smiling proudly, he had succeeded! After overcoming the temporary surprise Gunmar smiled as well. He was almost losing hope but he had succeeded. Laughing Gunmar lost part of the balance and ended up over the writer.  
  Dictatious's cheeks darkened and his breath stopped, he stared in astonishment at the leader Gumm-Gumm's face. Gunmar decided that that hour was the time to reveal what he felt, and how horrible he was with words he decided that it was better to show.   Breathing deeply and looking inside two of Dictatious's six eyes he joined the foreheads.  
  The two of them felt a shiver go through the body and Dictatious let out a small moan but before either of them could say anything the door opened aggressively. One of the guards, obviously disturbed by the scene, revered the leader and said:  
  - I'm sorry to interrupt you but we have a new message from outside.  
  - Take it to my room and I'll read it there. - Dictatious replied.  
  - As you wish. - The guard answered and left the arena.  
  Gunmar looked at Dictatious's back and thought about what to say next, but the counselor did not even look at him and went out into the bedroom. The warrior went to his own room disappointed, that was probably Dictatious polite way of saying he did not share the same interest. Sighing Gunmar lay in the nest smelling the Dictatious smell.  
  Dictatious took the new message and lay on his stomach in his own nest. And he screamed, being muffled by the skins, for almost 10 minutes. Gunmar had made the _oscula_ , the equivalent of kissing the trolls. He liked him too! Now he was even more excited by his surprise, taking from the letter he saw an image, as the humans called it, of Bular. In the letter, Strickler wrote about another new technology: cellphones. He would try to record a video of Gunmar's son and send the device and instructions for use to them.  
  Dictatious took the picture and ran to Gunmar's room stopping at the door. What would he say? It had kind of left him unanswered. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside. Gunmar was sleeping and snoring lightly (to someone his size).   Dictatious sat next to the nest, would wait for the leader to wake up. He closed his eyes for a few seconds and eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oscula is latim for beijo that is portuguese for kiss.  
> Plz Comment and give me kudos I love seeing new ones :::D


	4. Loving

      Gunmar woke up and noticed the little troll lying next to his nest. In one of his upper hands, he saw an image. It looked like his whelp. Was it a drawing of him? It had so many details. He tried to remove the picture from Dictatious's hand but ended up waking the troll.  
      Dictatious opened his eyes and saw his leader trying to take the picture of the son from his hands.  
      -I asked Strickler to send a picture of Bular. This is called "photography" it looks like it is made by a machine and represents an image like a mirror.  
      Gunmar continued to stare at the precious image. After a few seconds of silence, he said:  
      -I apologize to you, Dictatious, I should have asked your consent before making the _Oscula_.  
      Dictatious looked surprised at him. He had loved and ... and had left the room without saying a word. Dictatious approached and taking Gunmar's face with both upper hands made him meet his eyes.  
      The two looked at each other for almost a minute, Gunmar worried and Dictatious loving. Dictatious then inclined his head slightly almost touching his forehead with Gunmar, an invitation the leader understood, sighing relieved the great troll closed the space between the foreheads.  
      Gunmar felt his blood begin to go down. He looked into her lover's six eyes and saw his pupils, all six, almost completely black.  
      Squinting he threw the smaller troll into the nest, which moaned as he slammed his back. Dictatious loved being completely at the mercy of another, especially when the other was so big. Gunmar pulled out his kilt and tossed it randomly to the side.  
      Dictatious tried to take off his cloak and shorts, but the big troll restrained his hands and held two of the four hands above his head and the other two stood still holding the skins while Gunmar licked his sensitive nipples.  
      - Please, Gunmar. Tight.  
      Dictatious moaned begging the other to take off his shorts, he was too tight that height. Gunmar laughed and took off his cloak and shorts without pausing for a moment to lick the other, his ears, his neck, and nipples. Slowly he lowered his mouth and suddenly swallowed Dictatious's entire cock.  
      Dictatious shrieked before embarrassed to cover his mouth with his free hands. Gunmar roared at him:  
      - I want to hear you.  
      -But the soldiers ...- Dictatious spoke through moans caused by Gunmar massaging his balls.  
      - I do not care.  
      Dictatious grabbed the sheets again, Gunmar settled him in his lap and began to provoke his entrance. After teasing for a few minutes he stuck a finger. Dictatious screamed as he felt his insides tighten, Gunmar paused after going inside as much as possible and waited for the other to relax before pushing one more.  
      - Gunmar! I need you inside me.  
      - Not yet. - Gunmar said hoarse, biting the other's ear. And put two more fingers making Dictatious scream. The two reconnected their foreheads, Dictatious closed his eyes moaning every time Gunmar touched a specific spot.  
      Gunmar lost his temper the moment Dictatious scratched his back as he touched deep inside his hole. He moved his fingers and under the protest of Dictatious, who felt very empty, pushed his cock into the smaller troll. Gunmar did not stop until he was fully inside the other.  
      Dictatious moaned more pain than pleasure this time, which made Gunmar stop and look at each other's face. Still with a closed eye, Dictatious felt the other's fingers caressing him, he opened his eyes and saw the concern in the other's eyes.  
Smiling he tried to relax, which did not help much since Gunmar was huge. Gunmar began massaging Dictatious's penis which made him relax enough for Gunmar to continue moving.  
      In every penetration, Gunmar hit the perfect spot on the other, which did not take too long for him to be on the edge. But for trolls to come, it was necessary for them to touch their foreheads with the two on the border, and it seemed Gunmar was still a little far away. Dictatious began to tighten his interior to help the other.  
      A few penetrations later Gunmar was also at its limit and the two then touched foreheads. Dictatious moaned loudly and came in their stomachs. Gunmar came inside the other filling him completely.  
      Dictatious closed his eyes exhausted and fell asleep. Gunmar picked up some of the softer fabrics of the nest, the skin of some sort of giant rabbit, and wiped himself from the sticky substances.  
      Then he cleaned his little fellow who moaned slightly when touched in some more sensitive places. Gunmar lay down and hugged him, and fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we had it!  
> My hot chapter.   
> I tried ok. First time in both languages I ever write somenting like this.  
> KUDOS PLZ <3


	5. Trust

      A few days later, Dictatious realized that some of the soldiers, mostly changelings, had been talking about him and Gunmar. The central subject was not his screams that eventually sounded the halls but, that he had not yet been marked by Gunmar, and so many said that he was only being used by the troll leader.  
      He was not being used! He wanted to scream, but there was this little voice in his mind asking him: Are you sure? Sighing Dictatious entered Gunmar's personal training arena for his daily workout. In the first few days he had cursed every exercise he did, but now he was stronger, more agile, and also more energetic.  
      Gunmar excited greeted his companion when he saw him enter. Touching his forehead, he pushed him off as he began training. Dictatious deviated and began to try to attack the other as well, but was still absentminded and ended up being hit and thrown across the arena by his lack of attention. 

      Gunmar took his companion and very worried carried him to the nest. Had he used too much force? Dictatious looked so distracted that day, he wondered if the reason was the comments coming through the hallways.  
      Gunmar knew that his mate, and he loved to call him that, was upset that he had not marked him yet. But he could not! He had come close several times, but whenever he was going to bite him he remembered her and her deceit. Maybe if he explained to Dictatious he would understand and not be so bothered.  
      When Dictatious woke up, lying on Gunmar's lap and with an immense headache, he noticed that the larger troll was looking at him worried or half hurt.  
      - Something wrong, my Lord? - He asked him, stroking his cheek.  
      - I hear the conversations in the hallway. I know what disturbs you. I - I love you Dictatious. But whenever I try to mark you, I remember her and her betrayal.  
      - I know. - Dictatious said smiling soothingly. - I get a little hurt, yes, but I'll wait a thousand millennia if necessary. I do not want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable.  
      Gunmar was speechless, he expected the other to complain, as his former partner had done, but instead, he proved to him once again that he loved him. Gunmar smiled at Dictatious and laid him in the nest, held the other two pairs of hands together and placed his lips over his neck.  
      -Are you sure Gunmar?  
      Gunmar did not answer just bit him.  
      Dictatious closed his eyes and can feel his whole body warm. Care, attention, and trust were what Gunmar passed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!   
> (Actually I will probably write an extra chapter)  
> Plz comment and give me Kudos  
> Love u   
> <3 S2


End file.
